It was Worth It
by Abeh
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have done some crazy things in their lifetimes and that certainly won't change now that they have met, but will it lead them into the depths of an insane love?


**Rosalie and Emmett have done some crazy things in their lifetimes, but will it lead them into the depths of insane love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, props to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I always knew I was a little off, but I wasn't crazy. So, why was I going to an insane asylum?

_On March 7, my boyfriend, of three years, cheated on me with some skank, Lauren Mallory. His name was Royce King._

_He wasn't another average guy who went to Forks High. His father was filthy. Filthy rich, I mean. He owned various companies around the world, and was one of those fathers who spent money for the sole reason that he had too much money. However, they lived at Forks because of two reasons. One, they had to remain hidden because him and his father weren't the nicest people in the world. Secondly, there was nothing more delightful to Mr. King than to be able to show off his wealthiness and being the most known and rich person within a 100 miles radius of Forks, sounded heavenly to Mr. King._

_I was an ignorant freshman when I first met Royce. The previous summer I went through a lot of changes involving puberty. I grew to a whopping 5"9. My waistband looked anorexic compared to butt. Let's just say that the reason I had to wear bigger jeans was the fact that my butt couldn't fit into my size 3 pants, along with my legs. Oh, and I also got huge boobs. That's putting it lightly. I went from a training bra, straight to a DD size bra. All of my old clothing was too small to not fit could say that I was a walking barbie doll, considering my blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale face._

_So, it was no surprise that Royce, being a new student to the area, was immediately attracted to me._

_Sad to say that I fell for every one of his charming characteristics because of my lack of confidence. Because of my previous state, no one wanted me and I was highly unpopular. I wasn't used to newfound attention. I soon started dating the most eligible bachelor in Forks. I didn't believe that he was the most attractive or well built guy I've ever seen but, I took what I got. We dated throughout high school and we were the "it" couple that was "destined" to marry right after high school ended._

_That "happily ever after" was such bullshit that I can't believe that I believed in it in the first three years that we dated, he constantly looked at other girls and made me feel inferior, lowering my already low self-confidence. I had found out that he had cheated on me from a secondary source, Jessica Stanley. She was Lauren's puppy dog that followed her all the time. However, her father repeatedly cheated on her mother which explains why she was a bitch to everyone and why she told me this._

_And I sure am glad that she did. Later that night, me and my other shy best friend, Bella, went to Lauren's house to confront her. What stopped me from doing so ,was Royce's car parked in front of her house. Out of pure rage, Bella and I keyed his car, slashed his tires, broke his windshield, and tore of his sideview mirrors. The face of terror on Lauren's and Royce's face when they stepped out of her house was perfect, and exactly what I wanted. I ran up to Royce and punched him square in his face so he did not have any time to explain. Hearing Lauren's screech, Bella pulled her hair and forced her head to hit the floor._

_We obviously got caught. Royce and I formally broke up, leaving his father upset enough to leave Forks forever because of the publicity. We went to court a couple weeks later. and a few days before the King's left. Thankfully. Bella's father was the chief and had some say in explaining our reasons for aggression. But, we had to face the music in court. There, Bella and I got sentenced to 48 hours of community service._

_And it was totally worth it._

Unfortunately, when we went to city hall, all the usual community services were all filled. We had no other option than to volunteer at an insane asylum. Thinking about it gives me the chills.

* * *

How was that? I will hopefully be posting every week. Mostly on Sundays.

This is mainly a back story to Rose's life. I hope you didn't get bored of the lack of action and fluff.

Rose will meet Em in the next chapter!

Don't forget to review, it helps me figure out what's working and what's not.


End file.
